JJ Watt
Owned by YFS. A SPECIAL! Info Name: JJ Watt Gender: Male District: 5 Age: 18 Weapon: Being a very large and strong boy, JJ prefers big heavy weapons, such as the mace and warhammer. His size can give him another weapon, and his sheer strength works wonders in hand-to-hand '''combat. '''Appearance: JJ is a tall and extremely heavy boy, standing at 6'5" and weighing at a whoppoing 289 pounds. He is extremely muscular and well built, and has a blocky face. He has dark blonde hair and grey blue eyes. Strengths/skills: JJ extremely strong, lifting heavy things and being more than capable to throw most tributes easily, and able to swing weapons with tremendous force. He's also extremely tough, able to withstand the worst of strikes, only going down to fatal and knockout blows. He's also very athletic, it'll take him a very long time to tire in combat or moving long distances. Weakness(es): JJ is about as arrogant '''as he is strong, underestimating anyone he comes across. He has trouble '''climbing, only able to pull it off if said object can hold his massive weight. His size '''can be a weakness as well as a strength, as being that big isn't helpful when standing on something like a weak bridge or thin ice. '''Personality: JJ Watt personifies the career personality. He's loud, cocky, and a big time narcissist. He thinks he is second to none, and that no one is better than him in any aspect. He's a sore loser and a tough competitor. He will stop at nothing to win, lacking the honor '''of a normal career. He'll fight '''dirty '''and '''cheap, maybe even cheat, as long as he can come out on top. He is always bragging about himself, especially his looks, which he think are very good. He's very self centered '''and '''selfish, and isn't one for helping his allies. JJ's in it for one person, himself, and no one else. He can be bloodthirsty, killing anyone, just to prove that nobody can outdo him, and sees the games as a sport instead of a fight to death survival event. Even though all that's been mentioned is bad, JJ does possess some redeeming qualities. He'll see the careers as a team, and will try his hardest to keep them unified, even if it's just to progress his own desires. He has a soft spot for girls he finds an attraction to, and will generally try to make them feel comfortable around him and make them feel better about themselves. His nicest trait is his compassion, though this is rarely brought out, only if someone caters and compliments him daily will they get it. Backstory/History: JJ was born into District 5 to a medium sized family. From an early age he was considered a black sheep of the Watt family, and for good reason too. From a young age, while most of his siblings were learning the ways of working with electricity, JJ was interested in sports and being an athlete. His parents were ashamed of JJ's actions, and he was often forced to do what the Watt family wanted. While the others would be inside messing with gadgets as a hobby, JJ would be outside. His physical appearance began to differ greatly from his brothers and sisters. He was more active, thus he ate a lot more than them, and soon grew into a very large boy. JJ's parents were ashamed that their son was going in the wrong direction to tradition. They tried keep him indoors and teach him something valuable to the district, but JJ didn't listen, and refused to do anything with electrical power. The Watt family was angry, saying that JJ was not a real "Watt". JJ was forced from his own and kicked to the curb, forced to live on the streets. Luckily for JJ, a rich man noticed the boy's size. The man gave JJ an offer: Play this sport known as football, and in return JJ could have a place to live and food to eat. JJ saw this as a win either way, and accepted the man's offer. That man turned out to be his new coach. Football was just being resurrected from before Panem became Panem, and each district was forming teams. Despite not playing the sport before, JJ showed exceptional talent, and with proper training, became a powerful player. The team excelled, and eventually, made it to the championship game (equilevant of the Super Bowl) against the team from District 2. JJ knew his team was the underdogs here, but believing in his own skill, he thought he could carry the team. JJ had his best game that year, but he couldn't win the game for them. It was up to his team's kicker, for the final field goal to win it for District 5's team... The kick was no good. While most of the team was sad, dissapointed, that they came this far, all for nothing, JJ was cold, emotionless, and filled with hate. In his mind, JJ busted his butt to carry his team this far, and they repayed him by losing the most important game. After the dissapointing game, JJ did the darkest thing he'd ever done. He beat the sense out of his own kicker, disfiguring the boy so badly and nearly killing him. Because of such an act, JJ was kicked from the team, and back out on the streets. His sports career ending, JJ knew he couldn't go back to his family. They would never accept him due to his complete lack in knowledge of District 5 related things. They'd probably ship him into a career district, somewhere he'd actually belong. That's when he got an idea. There was still one sport to compete in, one he could be an athlete in front of a much bigger crowd. The Hunger Games. In his mind, the team to play for was the careers. Wanting fame and glory and for more people to know of how great he was, JJ did not hesitate to volunteer as tribute. While most in 5 would see it as compassion for someone, JJ only did it for one thing. He wanted to prove he was the greatest athlete of all time. Token: Unknown Height: 6'5" Fears: Losing in a terrible way (such as being killed by a weak tribute) Alliance: A career, duh. Trivia Category:Tributes Category:Characters Category:Males Category:18 year olds Category:District 5 Category:Yourfavoritesalmon's Tributes Category:Yourfavoritesalmon